A Little Bit of Culture
by silverrayne621
Summary: Random Oneshots over 1000 words. Each will be a songfic using Japanese songs. Random Name, I know. Chapter 1 Sayonara Solitia.


Here I am with another idea.../sighs/ I really need to work on my other fics...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or the song Sayonara Solitia...Chiba Saeko does...

Warnings: Slash, nothing heavy tho...

Oh ya, the Japanese lyrics are like _this. _English translation is like _**this.**_

Another note, I changed some of the scenes that are from the anime..so ya...

Oh yea, this may be a bit confusing, but Sasuke's thoughts are like //**this//, **Naruto's are like _//this//, _and thought the think togther are gonna be like _**//this//**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari_

_Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga imareta_

_Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai_

_**It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused**_

_**Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born**_

_**I always want to see you right away.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared down at Naruto's still form, rain pouring down around them.

Leaning over the blond, he put there foreheads together, and placed his cold hand on Naruto's scarred cheek, bringing their lips together in a fleeting kiss...

**//I'm sorry...Please forgive me...//**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no_

_Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo_

_Sayonara solitia ashita he_

_**I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?**_

_**Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart**_

_**Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared into onyx eyes as Sasuke embraced him. Trying to say something, but tears stung at his eyes, and his throat hurt, he couldn't talk.

Sasuke pulled him closer to his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Naruto's head.

Closing his eyes he lie his head on Sasuke's chest, listening to the heartbeat.

He knew this wasn't real, he knew it. Sasuke was still gone.

Looking up into Sasuke's eyes again, the onyx pools hardened, and he was roughly shoved away.

Naruto woke up harshly, his body twisted into the sheets, face sweaty, chest heaving as he turned over and silently cried himself back to sleep...

_//Sasuke not coming back...//_

_//...ever...//_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone_

_Nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai_

_Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte_

_**Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough**_

_**This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you.**_

_**We still have to see off the white dawn**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Flashback//

Naruto glared at the tree, he couldn't make it up to the top like Sakura did, even Sasuke was almost at the top.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! You can do it!"

Naruto looked towards the middle tree, where Sakura sat, cheering on Sasuke.

"Beat Naruto! Come on Sasuke you can do it."

Naruto closed his eyes, '_Stop, please stop.' _He thought, as he once again fell down to the ground.

Opening his eyes he noticed Sasuke sitting on a tree branch of the tree he was climbing.

Glancing at Sasuke and Sakura once more, he turned back to his tree and ran towards it again.

Up..up..up..up..

_Almost there..._

Suddenly, his foot went through the bark, and fell down, down towards the ground.

Not even registering the pain in his now sore back he got up and ran back to the tree, determined to make it up there.

----------

Hours later he sat on the ground, his whole body aching.

"Come on Naruto, lets go, you've done enough, you can work on it once we get to the village, alright?" Kakashi said helping Naruto up.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I have to do it now, I won't stop until I do it."

Kakashi shook his head at his student's stubborness. "Na-"

"Are you coming Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes Sakura, hold on."

Looking back down at Naruto, he fixed him with a stare, "Don't work too hard."

Naruto flashed him a grin, "Gotcha!"

Kakashi smiled, "Ja Naruto!"

He turned and walked towards Inari's house, Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

As they left he heard the end of their conversation.

"He can't help he's so short, if I were that short, I'd have that much problem controling my chakra too."

"Hn."

Naruto's fist clenched as blue chakra surrounded him, causing three suprised looks to be thrown his way, the wind whipping around him, he ran up the tree.

He looked at the moon, it seemed to stare at him, face to face.

He smiled, as he fell back, back towards the earth.

Strong arms caught him, a larger hand intertwining with his as he lost conciousness.

//_I made it//._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Konnani daji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to_

_Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no_

_Sayonara solitia _

_**Why was I able to run across someone this important?**_

_**Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had dissappeared **_

_**Farewell, Solitaire**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared into black eyes, there he was...in front of him...he was really there..

_"Sasuke.."_

the black eyed man turned away, ready to walk away, then he stopped as a small hand wrapped around his fingers.

_"Don't go..."_

The grip on his hand tightened.

_"Please..."_

The grip got even tighter as Sasuke started to pull away.

_"I need you..."_

He glared and jerked his hand away.

Tears ran down Naruto's face as he dropped to his knees.

_//No...I lost you...again.//_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to_

_**Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lie in bed, eyes closed tightly, forcing himself to sleep. He couldn't believe that Sasuke walked away. Away from him...

Tears poured down his cheeks as he faced the wall. A choked sob made its way through his lips. Sasuke wasn't coming back.

As he slowly drift off to sleep, the door opened quietly. A shadowed figure walked in, his clothes rustling as he tip-toed to the bed, and slowly sat on it.

Brushing a lock of hair from Naruto's face he placed a small kiss on the blond's forehead and got in the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

//**I'm sorry...//**

Hugging the blond tightly and burying his face in the blond hair he sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**//Please forgive me...//**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru_

_Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta_

_**Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you.**_

_**I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes and moved. Hearing someone groan he turned over and saw him.

Lying there, black hair mussed and bleary black eyes staring into his own, a small smile playing on his pale lips.

//_He's back..//_

"Sasuke... is that really..."

He got cut off as Sasuke placed his lips over Naruto's.

"Sasuke..."

Cutting off Naruto again, he placed another kiss on the blond's lips.

"Shh...Don't say anything, just live the moment..."

Naruto smiled, snuggling back up to Sasuke and closed his eyes.

//_Welcome home..//_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**//I've missed you//**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm sorry to keep you waiting...I love you..//**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do ya think? I like it personally...I don't know why, well, please review!!

Also my spell checker is still messed up, but shall be fixed tomorrow! YAY!!

Well see ya!


End file.
